Ra
Ra is a 2500-year-old young mummy boy and one of Casper's best creature friends. His mummy wraps can be used to scale buildings, build safety nets and lasso objects. Ra can sometimes be unsure of himself and let his fear override his better judgement, but he is a loyal friend who always rises to the occasion in the end. Appearance Ra, like every Egyptian mummies, is wrapped in bandages that cover everything but parts of his face which he has stated he has been wearing since 2,500 years ago (approx. based on his age), a well-symbolized ancient Egyptian kilt (blue with golden/yellow streaks), gold medellion (with a scarab beetle adornment) and wears a black beanie with a golden cobra shape as the adornment. In "You Oughta be in Pictures" it is implied that Ra's body actually looks like a corpse since when he showed some humans his face by removing the bandages that cover parts of his face, they were horrified and in "Crypt Critters", it is revealed that Ra has hair. Personality Ra, as one of Casper's main group of friends, is shown to be reliable and capable. He is of a generally positive disposition, usually more prone than either of his close friends to joking. He demonstrates on several occasions that he tends to enjoy being the center of attention - often making poor decisions in order to stay that way. Ra can be reckless and foremost consider the rewards of something rather than the consequences. This streak of behavior often leads to him putting himself in bad situations. Ra also has a notably generous attitude. On several occasions, he allows other students to portions of his wealth with expecting anything in return from them. Ra has a tendency to be trusting to the point of naivety, believing Thatch when he tries to manipulate or deceive him. His strong belief in superstition also plays a role in how he behaves when confronted by myths and legends. Ironically, Ra isn't entirely opposed to using trickery himself. He's been shown to disregard the advice of others and act independently if it means he can get what he wants. Ra means well in most circumstances, but his ego can cloud his better judgement. He's also shown to act similarly to a mediator when Casper and Mantha disagree. In their group dynamic, Ra tends to be the middle-ground. He is usually willing to help Casper and Mantha if a situation goes badly. Relationships Friends Casper Casper is one of Ra's closest friends, and both are part of the main trio. They have a positive impact on one another and get along well. Despite occasional differences in opinions, they remain close friends. Although Ra is less kind to humans and seldom prioritizes being nice over things like Casper does, they genuinely respect each other. Mantha Mantha's relationship with Ra is a very close one. Their roles in the trio typically have them behaving as foils to one another - where Ra is very active and intuitive, Mantha is logical and pragmatic. Their differences in how they view things usually make them an efficient team, as one is usually able to cover what the other lacks. Ra is shown to be very loyal to Mantha, having sided with her over Casper in several episodes. He's also very concerned with her well-being, often trying to retrieve her limbs if they become severed. A notable example of his strong bond with her comes from "Permission Impossible", in which Ra protects an incapacitated Mantha from bog monsters, despite his immense fear of them. Mantha also seems to be concerned for his well-being in turn, as she is usually the first to notice if something isn't right with him and is insistent on intervening for his own good. She also confronts a group of humans to protect him in "You Oughta Be in Pictures." They share similar interests, including a love for the band My Chemistry Nightmare, and sneak out together in hopes of seeing them in concert. Ra is also implied to be attracted to Mantha, as he very actively pursued her as a first choice to be his "queen" in "My Fair Harpy." Love Interests In the episode 'My Fair Harpy', Ra begins being especially picky about "choosing a queen" for the upcoming dance. He initially pursues Mantha, but after she rejects him because of his rudeness, he's forced to ask another girl. Harpy ends up being the only female creature left for Ra to choose from, so he reluctantly asks her to go with him. He initially seems dissatisfied in her and makes it clear that he doesn't think she is going to be any good at dancing, which ultimately saddens her. Although they do end up winning after Harpy receives help from Mantha, their date is never mentioned or referred to again in the series. It is assumed they are on good terms, but neither wanted to pursue a relationship. Trivia * Ra is a shortened version of his full name, Ra Neferhefu Saraoftonni Sereftefnefgeranebu, as revealed in the episode 2,500 Candles for Ra. Coincidentally, he shares a very similar name with the historical figure Nefererfre, whose prince name was Raneferef. It is interesting to note that this pharaoh reigned for a very short period of time before his unexpected and premature death, although Ra suggests that he never became king before dying. Ra's name is likely a reference to this Fifth Dynasty king. * Ra is the only creature besides Mantha and Fly Boy who is confirmed to have been a human prior to becoming a monster. * Ra seems to have a decent understanding of mechanics, despite being originally from an era in which technology was very limited. * Ra's name is also a reference to the ancient Egyptian god, Ra. Ra was heavily associated with the sun and was a major figure in ancient Egyptian religion. * In My Fair Harpy, Ra mentions that he "never got the chance to become king," which seems to imply that he experienced an unnatural death before being able to claim the throne. * Ra seems to care greatly about how others perceive him, often going to extreme lengths to maintain a positive image to the other students. * Ra and Mantha both hold similar titles as an undead prince and princess, respectively, after it was revealed she was a princess in the season two episode Sweet Dreams. They are the only two known monarchs in the series. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-02-13-14h00m28s164.jpg|Ra in the aswertorium vlcsnap-2013-04-25-17h02m17s152.png|Ra in disarmed and dangerous. Ra-comics.jpg|Ra as he appears in the comics. (issue #2) 978-84-488-3177-6i1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mummies Category:Males Category:Scare School Students Category:Male Creatures Category:Creatures who reside in the Human World Category:Deceased characters